watching over me
by Jentheninja
Summary: This is a song fiction about the relationship of Kakashi and Obito over the years. The Song is Watching Over Me by Iced Earth. When the words are in italics then they are part of the song. Please review so I know what I need to work on.


This is my second fan-fiction. This is a song fiction about the relationship of Kakashi and Obito over the years. The Song is "Watching Over Me" by Iced Earth. When the words are in _italics _then they are part of the song. Please review so I know what I need to work on.

I don't own the song or the characters of Naruto

(Though I wished I own Kakashi just saying)

Kakashi P.O.V

Obito was a person I could barely stand. That was, until the wisdom of his words had hit me. That my father was not scum but a hero. He believed that going back for a fallen comrade was the most important thing even before the completion of the mission. I valued the rules and mission above everything else. The mission was everything, and I was not going to fail. I was not going to become my father. I will not have shame as my legacy. Obito would later show me the fault of my thinking. It all began on the day I had became a Jōnin.

The mission was to be simple with our Sensei Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash; and my team mates Rin , a medical ninja, and Obito, from the Uchiha clan. The mission was to travel through Kusagakure in the midst of a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure to destroy a bridge. The mission was to stop them from receiving their supplies. I had notice some ninja watching us.

So as the child that I was, I had figured to take them out and show off my new jutsu the (Chidori). The naivety of my thinking, which I had thought to have me in good praise, had the adverse effect. The battle went wrong and we were saved by our Sensei. Minato had advise me against using the (Chidori); because, the jutsu has a major flaw. The flaw being, my eyes were not able to keep up. I had lack the ability to follow my opponent, and their counter attack which left me wide open for an attack.

After the battle was finished, Minato had killed our opponent and had us rest after-wards. Obito was upset by the treatment I had given him. Minato had filled him in on what happened to my father, and why I acted the way I did. Minato had given out this information, so Obito would understand me and not hate me. The next day for their mission, Minato had told us that we would have to split up and that I would lead Rin and Obito, and he would go off by himself. Obito seemed to accept me as a leader, which surprised me and Rin.

I had lead our team further into Rock territory in order to accomplish our objective. However two Iwagakure ninja, Kakkō and Taiseki appeared in search of Mahiru, and ambushed us. They managed to capture Rin before fleeing. Obito told me that he was going after Rin. As the team leader, I had decided that we should complete our mission without detouring to protect a friend. Obito then punched me, while telling me that my father had been a true hero, when he had decided to protect his friends. Obito then went off on his own to save Rin, while  
>I walked the opposite way.<p>

His words pressed heavily on my conscience, while Obito found out where the Iwagakure ninja were hiding Rin. As Obito plotted his plan of action, Taiseki, having observed Obito's appearance, sneaked behind Obito using the (Hiding with Camouflage Technique). Taiseki was about to strike down Obito, but he had failed. Since, I had arrived to save him, initially claiming that I had believed that Obito could not handle the situation on his own.

I successfully deflected an attack that would have been otherwise fatal against Obito, but I had lost my left eye in the process. Obito was frightened and began to cry, but eventually regained his focus and activated his (Sharingan) for the first time. Using it, he was now able to see his invisible attacker and kill him.

I had bandaged up my left eye to the best of my ability. Then Obito and I approached the cave, we were to save the weakening Rin from Kakkō. He was the last remaining Iwagakure ninja. Using our skills and teamwork and Obito's new (Sharingan), we struck Kakkō in the shoulder and saved Rin. However, the battle had weakened the cave, and in a last ditch effort to defeat the young shinobi. Kakko had caused the cave to crumble in upon itself. With rocks falling all around us, Obito threw me of the way of a falling rock, which landed on him instead. The rock crushed the entire right side of his body.

Mortally wounded, and knowing that his life was ending, Obito told Rin to remove his remaining left eye. He had then offered it - along with the (Sharingan) - to me as a final gift, as a belated present to me for being promoted to Jōnin. I had began to regret my attitude before, believing himself unworthy to lead the group. Obito told me that I was a great ninja, and that he could become my eye and help them all live on. In a short time, I had emerged from the rubble as a holder of the Sharingan.

When I had emerged, I attacked Kakkō and managed to kill him using my newly perfected (Chidori). More Iwagakure ninja arrived, and had caused a further cave-in. Rin and I were forced to leave Obito behind as the rubble enveloped him. Enraged, I went to fight our opponents. I had activated my (Chidori) and prepared the special kunai given to me by Minato. Before the enemies attacked, I threw the kunai, and then passed out due to lack of chakra. I had awakened to find our enemies defeated, and Minato beside me. Minato had explained that the special kunai, he had given me had alerted him when it was thrown. Minato then apologized for not arriving sooner. We had cherished the lasting memories of Obito, and went on to destroy the bridge.

_I had a friend many years ago__  
><em>_One tragic night he died__  
><em>_The saddest time of my life__  
><em>_For weeks and weeks I cried__  
><em>_Through the anger and through __the tears__  
><em>_I've felt his spirit through the years__  
><em>_I'd swear, He's watching me__  
><em>_Guiding me through hard times_

Obito's death was untimely and truly a divesting loss, but with one good outcome. He had unselfishly given me the eye that I now use to see the world. He has helped me attain the legacy of ninja of a thousand jutsus. He is always with me. His soul is forever living through me. I visit the memorial stone every morning to visit with him. I take after his personality. His ability to be late, and his value of protecting your friends even at the cost of the mission. I see my old team in the team that I now lead today.

One morning as kakashi was kneeling before the memorial stone having a conversation with Obito. Kakashi was slowly tracing his name as he was speaking to him. "Obito you would have loved getting to know Naruto. He is so much like you. The ability to do good, and be able to do great things. He is Konoha's Number one hyperactive knuckled headed ninja.

_I feel it once again  
>It's overwhelming me<br>His spirit's like the winds  
>The angel guarding me<br>Oh, I know, oh, I know  
>He's watching over me<br>Oh, I know, oh, I know  
>He's watching over me<em>

We lived the ninja way since training together as children. I regret that I didn't get to know you all that well. I know we started out as enemies, but I like to think that we ended as best friends. I will always miss you my friend. I shall carry you always with me. The knowledge that you had taught me; I shall continue to pass down to my students. I will pass down the knowledge with the hope that others can take your teachings to heart, and not have to have learn the lesson the hard way. Konoha had lost a excellent ninja the day you had died."

_We shared dreams like all best friends  
>Blood brothers at the age of ten<br>We lived reckless, he paid the price  
>But why? Why did he have to die?<br>It still hurts me to this day  
>Am I selfish for feeling this way?<br>I know he's an angel now  
>Together we'll be someday<em>

We went off script, when we went to try to save our friend, Rin. Obito had so much to offer the world. I wonder even to this day why he had to die. I know they say time will heal all wounds, but how much time would have to pass for this feeling to lessen, never mind going away. I will always feel guilty for surviving when he didn't. I will visit you everyday. Obito, would you ever forgive me for not being able to save you in time. I know we shall end up together for when everything ends. I shall wait till the day, where I can meet up with you and ask for your forgiveness in person.

Until then, I shall live everyday like its my last. I shall live my life so, in a sense, you get to live yours. I shall give you the life that you should have had. I will continue teaching young students with your lessons on life, and hope that the next generation will continue with the fire of the leaf.

_I feel it once again__  
><em>_It's overwhelming me__  
><em>_His spirit's like the wind__  
><em>_The angel guarding me__  
><em>_Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
><em>_He's watching over me__  
><em>_Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
><em>_He's watching over me_

Kakashi slowly straightens up and gives one last glance to the memorial stone. Kakashi turns around and heads towards the bridge where he told his team to meet him. He looks down and checks the time. He lifts up his head and gives a chuckle "Well I told them to meet me 2hrs ago, I wonder if they are still there".

He shrugs his shoulders and puts his hand in his pockets and reaches for his ever present orange cover book. He soon reaches the bridge and see's his team. He is greeted with a very loud yell from Naruto. "Your late Kakashi Sensei" He allows a small smirk to reach his face, which is covered by his mask. He muses, ah right on time Naruto.

"yo!" followed by a short one handed wave. "Well you see you guys, an old women had gotten her cat stuck in a tree, and as of one of Konoha's finest ninja. I was required to stop to lend a helping hand." He then walks pass them heading out of the village for their mission. All three of his student turn to glare at his back, and at the same time they all yell "You liar." Kakashi chuckles and begins to explain the details of their mission to his students.

As the leave Konoha, Kakashi last thought is "yeah, Obito you would have love these kids." Up in heaven, Obito slowly smiles "Yeah Kakashi, your living a great life. I am very proud of you. Also my friend, I would point out that I am not the only one who loves those kids. Take care my friend." Obito smiles down at Kakashi as the scream fades to black.


End file.
